It's Just Alittle Cold
by Swayzecrazy03
Summary: Darry is sick. Really sick. Is it just a small viral cold or is it much worse? R&R please!
1. Chapter 1

As soon as my alarm began to ring, I knew something wasn't right. Each loud clash of metal made my head pound, like somebody was smashing a hammer on it. I groaned and turned it off. Instead of getting up right away, I just laid there. I was extremely tired and my head was still pounding. All I could think of was falling back asleep, but then reality hit me and I remembered I had to go to work. I got up slowly and already knew that was a mistake. I stood on my feet, ignoring my urge to puke and killer headache. I began to walk to the bathroom, then ran. I made it just in time to throw up in the toilet. My hands were shaking, not from just vomiting, but because I was freezing cold. I threw up one more time before turning on the shower.

_So what if I'm a little sick _I thought to myself. _I still have to go to work._ I rested my head on the wall, as the warm water fell on my back. I stared at my feet, thinking about how I need to shave and wash my body, but I was too tired. Then I started thinking about how weak I felt. I forced myself to wash and quickly get out of the hypnotically soothing shower. I cleared the fog off the mirror and debated whether I should shave or not. I ended up not and just leaving the small whiskers on my face. I wrapped a towel around my waist and went to get changed. I shivered the entire time as I embraced the almost ice cold air. Even fully dressed I still shook with cold, so I put on a jacket. I walked to the kitchen to get ready.

"So-" I began to call out to wake my younger brothers but stopped myself in my tracks. My voice was hoarse and scratchy. "Soda, Pony Get up!" I yelled out, ignoring the pain it caused my throat. I heard somebody get up from the room and sighed with relief I wouldn't have to call again.

"Morning Muscles." Ponyboy said tiredly, going in the bathroom to shower.

"Wait, Pony wake up Soda." I said, my voice cracking. He didn't notice the odd tone and went to do what I had asked him to. I heard a yell come from their room and from the corner of my eye, saw both boys race to the bathroom. The door slammed and I winced, my headache spiked from a 7 to a full blown ten. I continued to make breakfast, the usual eggs, but I was rushing to get it done so I could sit down before work. Soda walked to the kitchen, even with insane bedhead he looked as handsome as always.

"Darry, you don't look so hot." He said, taking one look at me.

"I'm fine. Just finish these eggs and get ready." I replied back. He traded places with me and I went to lay on the coach.

"I think you should stay home from work today, Superman, you don't sound good either." He called to me. I closed my eyes, hoping the darkness would help my headache go away. I felt myself drift and I quickly opened my eyes. I have to go to work. Pony was eating breakfast at the table with Soda, I guess I did fall asleep for a couple minutes there.

"You hungry?" Soda asked, noticing I was awake. I shook my head.

"We should head out, Pony's got school and we gotta work." I said, sitting up and rubbing my eyes. My head hurt so bad I felt like I was going to pass out.

"Darry... It's 6:00, you've been sleeping all day, with a 102 fever." Soda said, worried. "Lay back down you're lookin pale." 6:00? 6:00?! At night?! The sudden surprise sent me in a whirlpool of stress. I missed work today. I won't be able to pay the bills, I'll lose everything! All these thoughts and my headache didn't mix well because before I could think of anything else, I felt a warm liquid on my chest.

"Darry!" I heard Soda yell, I thought he was coming toward me, but it was only a linebacker.

**A/N: He was delusional at the end incase that last part didn't make sense XD R&R please!**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Sorry this is such a short chapter! Remember review!**

"Dad! Don't leave me! You need to watch me grow up! Don't leave!" I screamed out at my father. He and I were so close. He promised to be there at my graduation, at my football games, heck, he was gonna go on fishing trips with me and my future son. As my dad walked out the door all I could do was break down a sob. I cried like a toddler having a tantrum. "DAD NO!" I kept screaming, trying to follow him.

I woke up to multiple hands fiercely shaking me. I felt sweat pour down my face, but I shook with cold.

"Pony.. Get the thermometer." I heard Soda say. I looked around but everything was blurry, I tried to blink away the fuzziness.  
"Open your mouth, baby." Soda said in the most gentle voice I had ever heard him. If I could remember where my tongue was I probably would've beaten him.

"S-Soda... Where's my tongue?" I asked, getting the subject on my mind. Where is it?!

"It's in your mouth Darry..." He said, his voice shaking. He tapped my face where my mouth was. "Right here. Open it." I obeyed him, but as soon as I opened my mouth, I felt vomit come up. Soda quickly turned me on my side so it came out instead of chocking me. When I was finished, he carefully put in the thermometer, making sure he didn't touch the puke. Ewwww... I was gross. I looked down at my nose to see the little red line of the thermometer. I started laughing. It was so shiny.

"Pony! Go get ice and stay here with Darry, I'm gonna get the car started. He has to go to the hospital man!" Soda yelled in panic. Pony... That's a funny word for a tongue.


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: sorry again for another short chapter! Should I continue this story or is it stupid? Review please**

Soda's POV

I ran to start the car, Darry had a 105 fever. I didn't have to be a doctor to know that was extremely bad. When the car was running, I hurried back inside to find Pony holding ice on our older brothers head. It was already melting at the contact of his skin.

"Darry, get up." I said, trying to pull him up. Ponyboy helped, but trying to lift a 6'2, 210lb man of pure muscle was incredibly challenging. Lucky for us, he helped a little. We walked to the car, half dragging him, as fast as we could.

"Goddamn it!" I banged the wheel in frustration and anxiety as we hit almost every red light. But when Darry began to shake and complain he was cold, although I could feel his burning body against mine, I began to fly through them. I was going so fast I'm surprised I was lucky enough for the fuzz not to pull me over. Ponyboy was silent and stiff the entire drive. As soon as we got there we hauled him inside. It didn't take long to get assistance, especially since his shirt was soaked in sweat, but his face was white as a ghost.

"What if he's not okay?" Ponyboy asked, looking at our older brother who had a big needle in his arm and bags of ice covering his entire body.

"I don't know." I said, not even having the heart to say that he'll definitely be fine. The room was completely silent, except for the moans of pain coming from our big brother.

"I don't want to find out." Pony said softly.


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: Finally** **another ****chapter! Please keep reviewing!**

When I woke up I was still tired and freezing cold. I glanced around at my surroundings and stiffened. I wasn't familiar with my surroundings... In fact... No. Way. I felt an uncomfortable presence in my arm and looked down, AN IV! I WAS IN THE HOSPITAL! My heart began to race as an uncalled for panic attack began. HOW THE FUCK WAS I SUPPOSE TO PAY FOR THIS?! Then it hit me. Why was I even here?

"Hello?" I asked hoarsely, so scratchy I had to repeat myself to be audible.

"Darry!" I heard Pony say excitedly. I turned my head to the left and saw him jump from his chair.

"What's happening...?" I asked confused, his sudden movement made my head spin.

"You're real sick Darry. You had a bad fever so Soda and me took you to the hospital... You were scarin us pretty bad, callin for dad and all..." He mumbled the last part and I felt indescribable guilty. I was so selfish, getting sick and all.

"Where's Soda?" I asked, I could've flat lined right there. Pony and I were so awkward toward eachother, I loved that kid to death, so why didn't I just talk to him? He didn't seem to mind the question, he was probably expecting it which made me feel much worse.

"He went to find a phone, probably callin work or Steve, I dunno." He shrugged, looking at me. "How do you feel."

"I feel like I'm ready for work." I said, giving him a grin. That was a flat out lie. I felt like I was going to pass out.

"Yeah well you don't look like that." He returned my grin with a smile. I saw concern in the bags of his tired eyes, he probably knew I wasn't kidding about going back to work.

"You don't have room to talk, you look exhausted... How long have I been here?" I asked, suddenly realizing his exhaustion didn't look like it came over night.

"Two days... Don't you remember? Doc came in here about an hour ago and said you still have a 104 fever..." He continued but I didn't hear the rest. Two days?! Two. Days. My vision began to blur as the thought of hospital bills spiked a terrible headache. "Darry? Darry?!" I heard Pony's voice say in freight, but it faded... Along with my vision.


	5. Chapter 5

**I probably won't continue this because nobody is reviewing, so this may or may not be the last chapter! Sorry for the cliff hanger!**

When I woke I noticed I wasn't in the hospital. Heck, I wasn't sure where I was.

"So... What brought you here?" A slick, familiar voice said in front of me. I sat up and stared wide eyed.

"Dally?" I must be dreaming or something.

"Hey superman. So tell me, how'd you die?" He asked, taking a drag from a cigarette. This couldn't be real...

"Die..?" I asked, looking around. "Dally, where are we?"

"Heaven or some bullshit place around those lines. All I know is if you're here, you're dead." He said, throwing his cigarette out. My surroundings were impossible to describe, it was like a utopian neighborhood. Quiet, peaceful, I could here birds chirping along with a soft breeze and warm sunlight. I was comfortable.

"Are... My folks here?" I asked, standing up, observing the serenity of the neighborhood.

"Sure they are. So is Johnny. " he sighed, the breeze blowing his hair gently behind his ears.

"Where are they?" I asked, looking around.

"See Dar, they're here, but they don't want to see you. Not yet at least. It was my time when I got shot down, it was Johnny's time when he died a hero, and believe it or not it was your folks' time when they died in that crash. But it ain't yours yet, Darry. See, this place is great and all, you can do whatever the fuck you want here. But you aren't ready yet. Do me a favor and wake up. When it's your time, you'll know."

"Sounds good, how do I wake up though?" I asked, completely confused. He walked to an edge of the neighborhood and looked down, I followed him. When I looked down my jaw nearly dropped. I saw me in my room, I looked like I was asleep but I knew I wasn't when I couldn't see my chest rise and fall.

"All you gotta do is jump, and you'll wake up." He said, glancing at me. I stared dumbfounded. What kind of logic was that?! "It'll make sense when you die for real." He said, catching on.

"Uh... Okay... Bye for now Dally. And uh..."

"Don't worry. Your folks are watching down on you. They're proud man. Keep it up." He said, giving me a warm smirk.

"Thank you." I gave him a small smile back and jumped, I felt the air get knocked out of me as I sat up quickly. I was in my bed, sweat dripping down my face. I was alive.


End file.
